iron_throne_role_playfandomcom-20200215-history
Joanna Marbrand
Biography Joanna Marbrand was the sole daughter born of a Marbrand-Broom union. The first few years of her life were full of simple pleasures. Her older brothers: Tygett, Addam, and Cedric were always kind to her, and her fraternal twin sister was her dearest friend. Her father, a kindly man, always spoiled her, giving young Joanna whatever she wanted. As she grew older, she was instructed by a Maester and a Septa. But Joanna loved her mother, Jeyne Broom, most of all. Joanna was only eight when the plague began to spread, but by the time she was nine, it had ravaged Ashemark. Her mother and all three of her brothers were taken from her, leaving only Joanna, her younger twin sister, and her elderly father, who was heartbroken. Everything changed after that. Tywin still spoiled her, but he was always tired, and distracted. He never truly had time for his daughter. Joanna was left to her own devices for a great deal of the rest of her childhood. When not busy with courtly studies, Joanna roamed the halls of Ashemark, hungry for real knowledge, to know not just ancient dusty histories and old customs, but to know the true heart of the world’s happenings. She began to make friends, of all sorts. Friends who could give her the knowledge that she desired so much. As she grew older, she got better and better at finding friends, and as she became a woman, she found that men were much easier to ‘befriend’. Her father disapproved of Joanna spending so much time with these unladylike pursuits, and when she was found abed with a royal bastard nearly twice her age, Tywin decided it was time for his daughter to be married. Worried that the bastard’s seed had been planted inside her, he hurriedly arranged a marriage to Robert Swyft, heir to Cornfield. Robert was a handsome young man, four years older than Joanna. Despite herself, she quickly fell in love. A girl’s love, more based on appearance than virtue, and one that would be extinguished quickly. Only three weeks after their marriage, Robert was out hunting when he was murdered by a bandit. Tywin promised to find the bandit, but Joanna knew he would fail. She employed the help of a few friends to track the man down. She did not torture him herself, of course, as she was a lady and that would be most inappropriate. Joanna merely listened to him scream. Soon, Joanna’s father married her off yet again, to Lord Bennifer Piper, a middle-aged man with a reputation for being overly fond of drinking and whoring. Despite the pleas of her father, she refused to let Bennifer bed her. Their marriage was long, and it came to be not altogether unhappy. Neither liked the other, but they lived comfortably enough completely avoiding each other. Myrcella, who had once been Joanna's greatest friend, had grown further and further apart from her over the years as they had less time to spend together. She could not help but feel envious as her twin fell in love with Beron and was later whisked away to the Cronwlands, while she was left with Bennifer. Eventually, her lord husband died abed of a burst belly, and Joanna was left a widow again. Finally, Tywin married Joanna to Joffrey Drox, a tourney knight of great repute, and the heir to the Drox Keep. At first, it seemed as if Joanna was in love again, Joffrey treated her very kindly and was dark, tall, and handsome. But as she listened to the whispers of her friends, she came to realize that Joffrey was not all that he seemed. Joanna uncovered a plot, Joffrey wished to kill her and her father as soon as she had conceived him an heir, to inherit Ashemark himself as a regent. Although Joanna had many friends, none of them were very important politically, and she was forced to plot silently, out of view of her husband and her father. Her father, who had become great friends with his goodson, would not believe her, and her husband would likely murder her. She had to remain silent. Joanna found her opportunity once she discovered her father's corpse. He had died in his sleep. She thrust Joffrey’s dagger into the corpse’s heart then removed it and left it hidden, a few meters away and poorly hidden beneath some of his smallclothes before she screamed as if she had just seen the body. The castle awoke and a guardsman found the knife, who declared in horror that her husband was the murderer. Joanna began to weep, apparently dismayed. But if anyone had glimpsed Joanna’s face while the headsman did his work, they would’ve seen her smiling. Recent Events ~~~ Timeline 374: Joanna is born to Tywin Marbrand and Jeyne Broom 383: A plague spreads through Ashemark, killing Joanna’s mother and both her brothers 388: Joanna is married to Robert Swyft. He dies in a freak accident three weeks later. 390: Joanna is married to Bennifer Piper. 391: Myrcella is married to Beron Baratheon 394: Bennifer dies of a burst belly. 395: Joanna is married to Joffrey Drox. Her father dies of old age. 396: Joffrey Drox is executed. Family Fraternal Twin Sister- Myrcella Marbrand- born 374 2nd Cousin- Ser Glendon Marbrand- Castellan- born 375- Leadership: Swords/Fortifier(e) Glendon’s Wife- Sansa Snow- born 374- Voice Lord Tywin Marbrand- died 395 AC Lady Jeyne Marbrand née Broom- died 382 AC Tygett Marbrand- died 382 AC Addam Marbrand- died 382 AC Cedric Marbrand- died 382 AC Household Maester Mahan Septon Corlos Septa Tanselle Captain of the Guard: Ossifer Doggett Master-At-Arms: Ser Benedict Broom Category:Westerlander Category:House Marbrand Category:Westerlands